


Lord Seventh Hokage's, Office Struggle.

by kamaseal



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Breast Play, Eating out, F/M, Fluff in Chapter 3, Hinata gives lord Seventh a run for his money when it comes to endurance., Hinata knows what she wants, Lemon, Lip nipping, Married Life, Married Sex, Naruto aches with want, Naruto shook the world but yet Hinata has him on his knees., Office Sex, Oral Sex, Passionate love making, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Submissive Naruto, They are so in love, Vaginal Sex, arousal at light biting, domestic sex, dominate Hinata, hard sex, heavy kissing, open mouth kissing during sex, romantic sex, rough intercourse, smut without plot, their defiance shake any and every foundation, they have clawed their way through hell to be together.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamaseal/pseuds/kamaseal
Summary: A women wearing nothing but Naruto's Lord Seventh Cloak.She was in her mid thirties, dark magenta hair cut into a stylish bob cut,she was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving, with her nipples hard in an obvious display of arousal Her hips were near the edge of the desk, spread wide.Her naked form gleamed in the light that shown behind the Hokage desk of which she was leaned on top of.Her face was flushed as she swore under her breath..."fuck".Hinata was leaning over the edge of the office table, her legs spread, hanging off of the desk, where in between those very legs, lay Naruto the savior of the world, Lord Seventh Hokage on his knees.





	1. Unspoken.

There was a bang and a bang and a clatter in the office of Lord Seventh. Shikamaru, Naruto's trusted adviser to the office of the Hokage was told earlier today not to by any means enter the door of the office. Nonetheless Shikamaru, had thoughts of opening the door but stopped himself. "Naruto" he shouted above the bang bang bang noise that was rattling through the other side of the Kage office walls.

"I am fine, Shikamaru, go away I got it"

 "But Lord Seventh , I hear a racket are you ok?" *thump... thump... thump... Crash* "Yes, couldn't be better" a flustered Naruto replied. Piles of paper work fluttered through the air, a desk ornament fell on the ground creating the noise, however the thump thump thump ceased at least temporarly.

 A women wearing nothing but Naruto's Lord Seventh Cloak. She was in her mid thirties, dark magenta hair cut into a stylish bob cut, she was breathing heavily, her breasts heaving, with her nipples hard in an obvious display of arousal Her hips were near the edge of the desk, spread wide.

Her naked form gleamed in the light that shown behind the Hokage desk of which she was leaned on top of.  
Her face was flushed as she swore under her breath...  
"fuck"...

Hinata was leaning over the edge of the office table, her legs spread, hanging off of the desk, where in between those very legs, lay Naruto the savior of the world, Lord Seventh Hokage on his knees. Naruto doing his best to pleasure his demanding wife Hinata, despite the irritating interruptions from Shikamaru on the other side. A strong tug, Hinata reached down to tug on Nauro's hair, bringing his eye level upward, Naruto took in the sight of his wife Hinata looming over him. She was beautiful not unlike like silk, while simultaneously strong like steel.

"Your not finished yet, Naruto...Keep it quiet, and keep it up."

" Naruto resisted the urge to speak, but his mouth was busy partaking in pleasuring Hinata... Hinata tugged at his shortcut hair to remind him to keep quiet, as well as to force Naruto, to meet her gaze. She towered over him, the fact that he was Lord Seventh meant very little, after all who was wearing the cloak at this very moment? Hinata's lips formed into something resembling a coy smile.


	2. Crashing Into You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata met Naruto's gaze, or should she say Naruto was pulled by the hair on his head, to meet her gaze
> 
> Hinata couldn't help but smile, a coy slightly arrogant smile.
> 
> Her eyes were beautiful, but he felt even more naked then he could possible be under them at this very moment.
> 
> Naruto was on his knees naked, in front of her.
> 
> He was in a state of heavy arousal, his cock fully erect with beads of pre-cum near the tip.
> 
> His blue eyes were filled with a look of hurt wanting.
> 
> Naruto felt a hand brush up against his chin,
> 
> "Hinata, please..." He didn't have to say the rest, they have been married for 10 years.
> 
> .....  
> ....
> 
> Naruto lowered his face to her chest, and rolled her large erect nipple into his mouth with his tongue.

Hinata met Naruto's gaze, or should she say Naruto was pulled by the hair on his head, to meet her gaze. Hinata couldn't help but smile, a coy slightly arrogant smile.

Her eyes were beautiful, but he felt even more naked then he could possible be under them at this very moment. Naruto was on his knees naked, in front of her. He was in a state of heavy arousal, his cock fully erect with beads of pre-cum near the tip. His blue eyes were filled with a look of hurt wanting.

Hinata gazed down at Naruto, His lean body didn't age poorly in the slightest, despite all of the office work that with his position as Hokage.  
His errect cock hang stood between his legs, she could see the precum at the tip.  
She longed to feel the heaviness of his member inside her, but not yet she told herself.  
This was foreplay for Hinata, she never felt more wanted, more in control then with her lovemaking with Lord Seventh or as she called him, Naruto.

Naruto felt a hand brush up against his chin,

"Hinata, please..." He didn't have to say the rest, they have been married for 10 years.

Hinata lowered herself from the Hokage desk, Naruto still on his knees was eye level to Hinata's slightly above Hinata's waist.

"Fine", Hinata scoffed in a playful sort of way, still wearing the Hokage cloak, she leaned down, meeting Naruto's face to face, the power indifference still very much there, but for now they were at least technically speaking on the same level. Naruto lowered his face to her chest, and rolled her large erect nipple into his mouth with his mouth, rolling over it with his tongue. His mouth was sore from earlier but despite that he still felt a primal need to suckle Hinata.

Hinata's use of her hands to run her hand through Naruto's blond short cut hair.

Hinata released a satisfied breath of pleasure, at his suckling of her.

She felt soft, and at Hinata's breasts with her hands running through his hair he felt comfortable, if it were not for his unattended to arousal. Naruto was still very erect, aching with a desperate want. She was torturing him, he could still taste her in his mouth, he can kiss and mouth at her breasts, but he still needed to feel the warm tightness of inside Hinata. Hinata lived for this, here was Naruto the most powerful shinobi alive, aching and powerless with raw want.


	3. Totality.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata swore when she first married Naruto that there was no way for her to become more attracted to him then already possible. However over the years their passion increased with the birth of Hinawari and Boruto, with each time Naruto rolled off of Hinata post coitus their attraction grew. Hinata loved Naruto, desired Naruto would give her very life for Naruto, and it was unspoken that Naruto would do the same.
> 
> The two of them were linked by a invisible chain strong, and unbreakable.
> 
> Hinata gently pushed Naruto down onto the ground, his legs spread with his erect member standing up. Naruto's pulse started to race, as Hinata exhaled a hot steam of breath onto his cock Naruto shuddered at the hot steam hit his cock his member twitched with apprehension of her...
> 
> "Please Hinata" Naruto almost whimpered.

Hinata swore when she first married Naruto that there was no way for her to become more attracted to him then already possible. However over the years their passion increased with the birth of Hinawari and Boruto, with each time Naruto rolled off of Hinata post coitus their attraction grew. Hinata loved Naruto, desired Naruto would give her very life for Naruto, and it was unspoken that Naruto would do the same.

The two of them were linked by a invisible chain strong, and unbreakable.

Hinata gently pushed Naruto down onto the ground, his legs spread with his erect member standing up. Naruto's pulse started to race, as Hinata exhaled a hot steam of breath onto his cock Naruto shuddered at the hot steam hit his cock  his member twitched with apprehension of her...

"Please Hinata" Naruto almost whimpered.

His eyes were wide with a desperate wanting, a wanting to touch, feel, taste and to feel his manhood melt inside Hinata. Hinata ran her hand down Naruto's lean body, her eyes were greedy and hungry as she took in each and every inch of Naruto's naked body. He was hers and she his, Hinata felt incredibly womanly, fierce and powerful as she should as a Hyuuga princess, this was especially pronounced  as during their lovemaking. 

"Naruto you must be quiet, Shikamaru and the other Kage assistants are outside." Hinata whispered in a slightly harsh tone. Hinata placed her hand around Naruto's manhood, as she lowered her in between her thighs  onto Naruto slowly at first agonizing slowly. The tip, the shaft until he they were joined mesh against mesh. Naruto felt the tight warm embrace of inside Hinata, he almost prematurely-came due to the overwhelming amount of desire. Naruto got a hold of his reins, and took things slow. Hinata stroked his face with her hand, she pulled him into an open kiss.

The kiss was tender. Until Hinata pulled away from the kiss  Naruto winced, Hinata had purposely nipped Naruto's lower lip when she pulled back from the meeting of lips. This only increased the hardness of Naruto's erection, as She lowered and rose up and down onto Naruto's shaft.

From Naruto's point of view he could see Hinata's beautiful breasts , the dark circles of her nipples, erect with arousal. Naruto felt wanted, he kept hard, doing his best to please Hinata his wife, but oh what a demanding lover she happened to be. Hinata's thoughts traveled blurred with the pleasure of Naruto's fucking, she looked down upon him so defenseless, him relying on her for pleasure. She liked the feeling... 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

While Hinata was rising and lowering on Naruto's shaft, Naruto couldn't help but allow his mind to go numb with his Wife topping him. "Hina...ta," Naruto spake through gritted teeth.

Sometimes the weight of the world was too much to hold, even for Naruto, the Lord Seventh Hokage.

Sometimes, even the Savior of the World needed to be brought down onto his knees, sometimes and when times like these arose Hinata was the one to do it.

Hinata couldn't help but gaze at the portraits of the last 6 Hokages which appeared to look down upon their fucking. it make Hinata feel strong recklessly so, here was the place they chose as their domain, Hyuuga met with Uzumaki, to build a dynasty.

They knew each other's bodies intimately, through , Nagato's invasion of Konoha more then a decade before, the 4th shinobi war after that, as well as hours upon hours of lovemaking throughout their marriage of over a decade.

Naruto raised a hand to cup Hinata's breast as she rode him, she was oh so soft to the touch,

Naruto was close, Hinata could read it on the now desperate pace his fucking of her took. The thrusts were more erratic , aching for release.

Until suddenly, Hinata suddenly pinned him down, held his arms down with her hands.

Her nails digging into Naruto's wrists.

" I didn't say you could cum yet, did I?" She whispered in a teasing tone.

Naruto felt stripped and powerless, underneath the weight of her, she was looming over him while she was still enveloping Naruto into her sex.

Hinata removed Naruto's Seventh Kage cloak.

as she tossed it aside simultaneously as she rose dismounting her husband.

Naruto was left wanting oh so badly to cum, to fill his wife, to melt into her as she gently strokes his face as he meets her mesh over mesh into totality.

 

 

 

 


End file.
